Un reguero de sangre
by Cris Snape
Summary: La Varita de Saúco, poderosa e invencible, lleva siglos sembrando la devastación en el mundo mágico y ésta es su historia. Esta historia participa en el reto "Un objeto, una historia" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**UN REGUERO DE SANGRE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Un objeto, una historia" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_.

* * *

_**Inglaterra. En algún momento de un pasado muy, muy lejano.**_

Cuando tras largos años de ausencia Antioch regresó al Valle de Godric, los vecinos no hicieron más que observarle con genuina sorpresa. Los hermanos Peverell tenían fama de ser brujos inteligentes y talentosos, excéntricos e inaccesibles y eran muchas las elucubraciones existentes sobre lo que el mayor de los tres había estado haciendo durante su misterioso viaje. Quizá a más de uno le hubiera gustado acercarse a él y preguntar, pero Antioch cruzó el pueblo caminando a buen paso y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la casa familiar, donde fue recibido por unos irreconocibles Cadmus e Ignotus.

El tiempo no había pasado en balde para ninguno de los tres. Al culminar sus estudios de hechicería en el Colegio Hogwarts, Antioch había sido un aventajado aprendiz del señor Ollivanders, el mejor fabricante de varitas de las islas británicas. Tras aprender de él todo lo que le fue posible, el mayor de los Peverell se había dejado llevar por su gran ambición: fabricar la varita más poderosa que un mago hubiera poseído jamás. Había viajado por toda Europa y finalmente culminó su camino en Tierra Santa, donde decían que creía un árbol maldito, un saúco cuyo espléndida aura mágica llevó a Antioch a utilizar una de sus ramas para fabricar la varita invencible. La Varita del Destino.

Cuando abandonó su hogar, sus hermanos eran hombres jóvenes y tan poderosos como él. Cadmus estaba perdidamente enamorado de una joven de gran belleza e inteligencia y soñaba con unirse a ella para recorrer juntos el camino vital. Ignotus, cuya naturaleza siempre fue humilde, aspiraba a cuidar de las tierras de su padre sin más ambición que la de ver crecer los cereales en los viejos campos de cultivo. En cuanto Antioch posó sus ojos en ellos, comprendió que sus planes no salieron como ellos esperaban.

Era cierto que Ignatius había cumplido el sueño de ser un digno heredero de su padre y las tierras de los Peverell eran prósperas y fecundas. Sin embargo, finalmente no había dedicado todo el tiempo a su cuidado porque fue incapaz de resistirse al pulsar inquieto de su magia. Esa misma noche le confesó que había pasado largos años investigando en los sótanos de la casa y que finalmente logró crear un objeto con el que los tres hermanos soñaban de niños: una capa de invisibilidad.

Antioch sonrió al escucharlo. Recordó los días en que eran pequeños, cuando imaginaban la multitud de travesuras que podrían realizar amparados en la incapacidad de los demás para verles. Evocar los buenos tiempos le hizo sentir feliz, pero su rostro se tornó serio al comprender que si Ignotus había confesado aquello a media voz fue por Cadmus.

Sin duda era él quien más había cambiado de los tres. Antioch preguntó por su bella esposa sin saber que la desdichada había fallecido años atrás por causa de una horrible epidemia que diezmó la población mágica de media Europa. Antioch había tenido la oportunidad de ver el sufrimiento de sus compañeros magos, pero jamás imaginó que la desgracia se hubiera cernido sobre su propia familia. Ignatius le contó que Cadmus enloqueció después de la pérdida sufrida y que desde entonces sólo tenía una cosa en mente: traer a su amada de regreso, arrancarla de los brazos de la muerte.

Por ese motivo se había adentrado en el estudio de una rama de la magia a las que pocos se acercaban. Ignatius le había prohibido que experimentara bajo el techo familiar porque era el único de los tres que tenía esposa e hijos y no deseaba ponerlos en peligro porque lo que Cadmus hacía rozaba los límites de la demencia. Así pues, el enloquecido Peverell se había hecho con una casa en las afueras del pueblo y allí conjuraba una magia de la que nunca hablaba y sobre la que nadie deseaba hablar.

A Antioch le preocupaba su hermano, por supuesto. Se preguntaba si su ausencia había contribuido a aumentar su locura y desesperación o si hubiera sido capaz de detener su deterioro de haber estado en el Valle de Godric todos esos años, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas porque gracias a ellas poseía esa varita, la más poderosa, la Varita del Destino. Ignotus bromeó asegurando que había escogido un nombre un tanto rimbombante para su creación, pero le felicitó igualmente por sus logros. Presa de una gran admiración, su hermano sugirió que tal vez esa varita era el instrumento que necesitaban para ayudar a Cadmus, pero Antioch tenía otros planes más inmediatos. Planes que se alimentaban de rencores pasados y que se le presentaban primordiales. Una vez culminada la venganza que tenía en mente, habría tiempo de sobra para devolver la cordura a su hermano menor.

Así pues, Antioch Peverell rechazó la invitación de Ignotus y no se quedó a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que su afanosa esposa había preparado. Por el contrario, echó mano de su escoba voladora y viajó hasta Hogsmeade donde sabía que vivía el horrible hombre que estuvo a punto de destruir el buen nombre de la familia Peverell.

Perseus Strong acostumbraba a pasar las largas noches bebiendo en la taberna más truculenta del pueblo. Era un hombre maduro de esposo pelo blanco y barriga prominente que, pese a su evidente deterioro físico, aún seguía siendo un espléndido duelista. Precisamente por su talento para los duelos se había atrevido a deshonrar al padre de Antioch acusándolo de libertinaje y sodomía. Nunca nadie consiguió demostrar nada en contra del ya difunto señor Peverell, pero Antioch recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que había escuchado a alguien pronunciando con desprecio el nombre de su familia y ahora se sabía con el poder suficiente como para resarcirse. Por eso irrumpió en la taberna con brusquedad y, sin más miramientos, retó al citado Perseus Strong a un combate a muerte.

El muy idiota se había reído, pensando tal vez en el muchacho debilucho que un día fue. Se veía muy pagado de sí mismo y obviamente ignoraba que Antioch poseía la Varita del Destino y ese fue su peor error. El duelo fue decepcionantemente corto, aburrido incluso, y todos en Hogsmeade observaron al brujo con curiosidad. Pocos reconocieron en él al viejo Antioch Peverell y la mayor parte de ellos escucharon con admiración el discurso posterior a la derrota del viejo Strong.

Antioch se sentía tan exultante de alegría que ni siquiera pensó que sus palabras podrían acarrearle consecuencias. Y presumió. Presumió de sus viajes y de su búsqueda de los elementos más poderosos del mundo mágico. Y de la varita invencible, ésa que él mismo había creado y que convertía a su dueño en un ser inmune a todo mal. Antioch disfrutó de la admiración de sus compañeros brujos y regresó al Valle de Godric sin percatarse de que uno de los parroquianos de la taberna no sentía ninguna admiración, sino que reflejaban una ambición que no conocería límites.

Tres días después de aquello, Ignotus Peverell encontró a su hermano muerto en su cama. Alguien le había abierto el cuello con una afilada daga y la sangre empapaba las ásperas sábanas.

La Varita del Destino no estaba allí.

* * *

_**Mar del Caribe. Mediados del siglo XVII.**_

La rebeldía siempre había estado presente en el espíritu indomable de Cassius Black. Desde muy niño había sabido que no estaba hecho para vestir pomposas ropas de seda, ni para llevar sobre su cabeza molestas pelucas blancas, ni para asistir a fiestas de alta alcurnia y demostrar sus dotes musicales frente a un piano. No, el pequeño Cassius siempre supo que estaba destinado a otras cosas, desde que su padre permitió por primera que le acompañara al mundo muggle a atender sus numerosos y fructíferos negocios. Fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que era un corsario y se dijo que en algún momento se convertiría en uno de ellos.

Su progenitor, que no tenía inconveniente alguno eN enriquecerse a consta de las gentes no-mágicas, puso el grito en el cielo cuando su hijo pequeño le confesó que deseaba convertirse en un capitán de barco. El señor Black tenía otros planes para él que incluían una larga carrera política en el Ministerio de Magia, pero Cassius no estaba hecho para vivir encerrado en un despacho, ocupándose de temas burocráticos y rellenando pergaminos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cassius, que siempre fue un niño inquieto y revoltoso, había nacido para la acción y se convirtió en marinero pese a la oposición familiar.

El brujo acostumbraba a recordar sus inicios con cierta melancolía. La primera vez que el barco zarpó se mareó horriblemente, pero la adrenalina le había multiplicado las fuerzas por mil cuando atacaron al primer barco, un galeón español cargado hasta arriba de oro y piedras preciosas. Cassius había pensado que la magia no le serviría de gran utilidad en su nueva y emocionante vida, pero no tardó demasiado en descubrir que le era imprescindible. Gracias a ella se convirtió en capitán y gracias a ella había ganado todas las batallas a las que se enfrentó. Su tripulación sabía de su gran poderío y, aunque algunos le miraban con cierto recelo, incluso con rencor, Cassius Black contaba con la lealtad de todos ellos.

Hasta que aquel muchacho llegó al barco. Evidentemente pretendía hacerse pasar por muggle, pero Cassius llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo entre ellos y no tardó en notar que el chico era un brujo. Seguramente sería un sangresucia en busca de fortuna y el capitán Black hizo de tripas corazón y decidió darle una oportunidad. No siempre le resultaba fácil compartir su día a día con los muggles, pero aquel era el precio que debía pagar a cambio de una vida repleta de aventuras.

Al principio, el muchacho no pareció tener muchas luces. Pasaba el día limpiando la cubierta y acarreando enormes cajas de madera. Cassius jamás le vio sacar la varita e incluso un día llegó a preguntarse si era posible que el chico ignorara por completo su condición de brujo. Podría apostar la cabeza a que nunca había puesto un pie en Hogwarts y el recelo inicial fue disminuyendo día a día.

El capitán Black tenía un secreto. Ninguno de los muggles que tanto le admiraban y temían sabía que era poseedor de una varita inigualable. La Varita Mayor. En el mundo mágico existían numerosas leyendas entorno a ella y Cassius siempre había creído que eran cuentos para niños hasta que escuchó de aquel brujo francés en una de las islas caribeñas. Nadie sabía cómo había llegado allí, únicamente que llevaba viviendo en una cueva más de veinte años, solo y en perpetuo estado de paranoia. No confiaba en nadie y más de un muggle había entrado en la cueva, desapareciendo para siempre. Y aunque Cassius no terminara de creerse la historia de la varita invencible, los comentarios de las gentes de la isla sonaban demasiado reales como para no escucharlos. Fue por eso por lo que un día decidió ir a la cueva.

En cuanto vio la varita supo que era verdad. El brujo francés dormía en un rincón, con los dedos sobre la varita y gruñendo de vez en cuando. No era más que un despojo humano vestido con harapos y con una larguísima y enmarañada barba blanca. Cassius casi podía sentir cómo la varita reclamaba un poder más joven y vital que el del decrépito anciano y no se lo pensó demasiado. Procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, se acercó al anciano y le clavó la espada en el corazón. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Emitió un ruido extraño y dejó de respirar para siempre.

Cassius tomó la varita entre sus dedos y fue algo glorioso, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Tanto poder a su entera disposición era embriagador. Se sentía invencible y, pese a ello, nunca dijo nada a nadie. Era pocos los magos que se cruzaban en su camino y menos aún los que se enfrentaban a él y, aunque era valiente y osado y un aventurero nato, no deseaba atraer los problemas que, sin duda, atraería la Varita Mayor.

Por eso había desconfiado tanto del joven mago. Temía que estuviera allí para arrebatarle su bien más preciado pero, ¿cómo podría saber aquel jovenzuelo la verdad? Poco a poco se fue sintiendo más y más cómodo y dejó que se convirtiera en un marinero más. El chico era trabajador, amable, solícito y un gran tirador y Cassius pronto empezó a considerarlo como a un posible rival. Ese fue su gran error.

Al igual que el mago francés, Cassius Black también dormía cuando una sombra silenciosa se deslizó por su habitación y descargó un poderoso disparo contra su cabeza. El joven brujo tomó entre sus dedos la varita invencible y abandonó el barco volando sobre una escoba antes de que cualquier miembro de la tripulación pudiera atraparlo.

* * *

_**Bulgaria. Finales del siglo XIX.**_

Una noche más, Gregorovitch observó la varita sin llegar a tocarla. Sabía que hacerlo era peligroso porque incluso el brujo más disciplinado del mundo era capaz de sucumbir ante su poder. La Vara Letal, la varita más poderosa de la historia del mundo mágico, la legendaria varita invencible.

Gregorovitch cerró los ojos y evocó el momento en que se había hecho con ella. Fue unos pocos años antes, durante una excursión por el pobrísimo barrio mágico de Sofía. Los rumores se habían extendido por la comunidad mágica como la pólvora, pero pocos se atrevieron a ir en busca de esa mujer. Porque, legendaria e invencible, no eran pocos los compatriotas que aseguraban que la varita estaba maldita. Y por mucho que ambicionaran hacerse con el arma más poderosa de la historia, no existían muchos valientes capaces de jugarse el cuello por poseerla.

Gregorovitch sí tuvo valor para ir en busca de la hechicera que, moribunda, le recibió con hostilidad en una sucísima calle oscura y vacía de gente. Las gentes decían que se había hecho con la varita una década antes, en los Montes Urales y tras pelear mortalmente con su antiguo poseedor, un brujo polaco cuyo nombre nadie parecía ser capaz de recordar.

Gregorovitch se había acercado a la hechicera y le había ofrecido su ayuda. Ella apenas podía moverse y respirar le resultaba ciertamente difícil, pero incluso en esas circunstancias le había amenazado. El brujo quiso hacerle ver que no pretendía quitarle la varita porque no sentía deseos de utilizarla. Únicamente sentía curiosidad profesional; quería averiguar si sería capaz de fabricar una igual. Pero ella no escuchó y se puso histérica.

Siempre que recordaba esa noche, el brujo se repetía una y otra vez que lo único que pretendió al taparle la boca con las manos fue hacerla callar, no arrebatarle la vida de esa forma tan miserable. Sin embargo, fue precisamente eso lo que ocurrió. En algún momento los pulmones de la hechicera se vaciaron de aire y Gregorovitch se encontró arrodillado sobre su cuerpo. El espanto le recorrió de arriba a abajo y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto. Quiso salir corriendo y olvidarse de aquella locura, pero no pudo dejar la varita allí. Fue como si la Vara Letal le incitara a tomarla entre sus dedos y Gregorovitch la aferró con fuerza y se desapareció.

Después, se sintió profundamente avergonzado. Nunca había cometido una abominación como aquella y Gregorovitch se prometió que jamás pondría sus dedos sobre la Vara Letal. La atesoraría hasta el final de los tiempos y se aseguraría de que la leyenda negra que la perseguía se extinguiera con él. En todo ese tiempo, había sido capaz de cumplir con su palabra, pero no pudo evitar presumir ante otros fabricantes de varitas. Ellos se reían y le tomaban por un fanfarrón y Gregorovitch controlaba la ira y la impotencia y volvía noche tras noche a casa para observar su mayor tesoro.

Se disponía a guardar la urna en su sitio acostumbrado cuando escuchó un ruido junto a la ventana. Vio el rostro sonriente de un chico joven de cabello rubio y apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que él agarrara la Vara Letal y desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado. El hechizo aturdidor que le lanzó no sirvió para nada y Gregorovitch se quedó paralizado y extrañamente devastado. Era como si acabaran de arrebatarle una parte de su alma y la sensación no mejoró con los años.

Gregorovitch no cayó víctima de la maldición de la varita esa noche, pero años después encontró la muerte por su causa. Lord Voldemort no era un hombre piadoso.

* * *

_**Escocia. Finales del siglo XX**_

Harry Potter recorrió los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con la intención de devolver la Varita de Saúco a su dueño. No tenía ni idea de lo que se encontraría cuando llegara a la tumba del difunto Albus Dumbledore, pero sabía con certeza que la varita debería permanecer junto a él hasta el final de los días. Aunque fuera Harry el actual dueño de tan legendario objeto, no quería quedársela porque estaba convencido de que sólo le traería problemas. Sólo debía pensar en Gellert Grindelwald para reafirmarse en sus pensamientos.

Así pues, caminó con decisión hasta llegar al monumento que se había erigido en torno a la tumba del antiguo director de Hogwarts. Harry había visto los suficientes cadáveres durante esos meses como para no espantarse ante la visión del otrora poderoso mago. Aún recordaba con total claridad el momento en que Voldemort profanó la tumba y le arrebató la varita. Harry se alegraba enormemente de que ese monstruo al fin hubiera desaparecido. Estaba harto de ser el objetivo de un maldito psicópata, de la guerra y, ante todo, de ver sufrir a sus amigos. Cuando pensaba en que dentro de unas horas tendría que asistir al funeral de Fred Weasley, la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

Apenas se fijó en el cuerpo de Dumbledore cuando alzó la losa que lo cubría. Le echó un último vistazo a la varita y se dispuso a dejarla junto al cadáver. Y entonces, lo sintió. Fue un chispazo de magia cautivadora, un poder al que le resultaba difícil resistirse. El joven brujo miró con sorpresa la Varita de Saúco y casi pudo escucharla mientras ésta le suplicaba que se la quedara. _"¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Has sufrido tanto, Harry Potter! Te lo mereces. ¡Me mereces!"_

Harry observó la Varita de Saúco con incredulidad. ¿Aquello había sido real? ¿Su mente, agotada después de tantos meses de infortunios, le estaba jugando una mala pasada? En cualquier caso, no era correcto quedarse con ella. Era demasiado mágica, invencible. No era justo que nadie ostentara tantísimo poder. Nuevamente se reafirmó en su idea de abandonarla junto a Dumbledore y estiró la mano.

No pudo hacerlo. Era demasiada tentación y no pensaba dejar que nadie más se enterara. ¿Qué había de malo? Y la Varita de Saúco tenía razón. Había sufrido tanto y se la merecía. Así pues, Harry Potter cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo de Dumbledore y ocultó tan preciado tesoro entre sus ropas.

La varita había ganado una vez más.

**FIN**


End file.
